


Sting

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bratty Peter Parker, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rich Peter Parker, Richard and Mary Parker are sort of good parents, Tony buys Peter lingerie, Tony let’s him be, but with a reason, soft feminization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Tony creía se había convertido en el maestro de arruinar reuniones con su presencia tardía a citas importantes, aunque por una noche como aquella, pensaba incluso sería dejado plantado.





	Sting

27\. Evil

_ Sting _

_ Rebellious Sting of Pride  _

Tony ojeó su reloj por cuarta vez en los últimos veinte minutos, de alguna forma debía darle crédito al muchacho por su tardanza, Tony creía se había convertido en el maestro de arruinar reuniones con su presencia tardía a citas importantes, aunque por una noche como aquella, pensaba incluso sería dejado plantado. 

Se extrañaba pues Pepper le había asegurado su compañía de la noche y se encontraba en el local, pero él por más que le buscaba no conseguía encontrarle. 

Pasado otro cuarto de hora, Tony pidió un whiskey y relajó los hombros agradecido. Él todavía no lograba creer la situación en la que se encontraba, ni veía manera como zafarse de ella— aunque agradecía que su contraparte estuviese tan indispuesto que él, si se permitía tomar la obvia ausencia con esa perspectiva. 

Se terminó el vaso y salió del local sin prestar real atención, mucho menos de percatarse del menudo cuerpo que le contemplan con atención desde dos mesas de diferencia. Tony pensó quizás podría haberle avisado y así él en lugar de mantener las apariencias por el bien de sus familias, podría simplemente seguir trabajando en sus proyectos personales. 

* * *

La vez siguiente que le vio o mejor dicho cuando finalmente fueron presentado con propiedad en lugar de meros saludos, Tony no supo que pensar; la persona frente a él difería del tímido muchachito de catorce años que recordaba. 

Peter venía, o más bien iba de salida y no logró escapar del agarre de su padre; Richard se veía preocupado y extrañamente afectuoso aún cuando su hijo actuaba tan disonante a lo que ellos habían imaginado. Peter con sus pantalones altos de verde obscuro y diseño militar, un sweater negro sin detalles que de forma entrañable le cubría las manos y el par de botas Doc Martens. Su cabello indomable rebosaba de curvas y bucles y Tony podía jurar aún en la distancia, sus facciones se veían realzadas por fino delineador y brillante oro en sus pómulos. 

Era simplemente hermoso. 

Peter le regresó la mirada más no comentó más allá de reconocer el saludo de su padre donde le aclaraba su presencia. Lo cual le parecía una idiotez, ellos ya se conocían, no había necesidad de tantas formalidades, pero tal parece que ser considerado el prometido del joven Stark dictaba de muchas formalidades. 

—MJ me espera. —Richard arrugó el entrecejo inseguro, Mary debía estar por llegar y él esperaba que Peter se quedase lo suficiente para verle. Peter le encontró la mirada serio, cómo si le retase a llevarle la contraria, más Tony solo se encogió de hombros y se llevó a Richard en conversaciones de negocio. Peter relajó los hombros agradecido mientras salía del lugar. Quizás Tony Stark no era el tan despiadado idiota que los medios mostraban. 

* * *

Peter se removió en su sitio sin alejarse todavía del elevador. Friday le había llevado hasta el penthouse del mayor, y aunque sabía Peter tenía todo el derecho de estar allí, no se sentía cómodo. No era real. Él era un completo extraño que debía simplemente dejarlo todo y amoldarse a la vida de un desconocido. 

Peter tenía las manos atadas. 

Y era exactamente por eso que ahora se encontraba en la Torre Stark, luego de una acalorada discusióncon su madre, Mary se sintió decepcionada no de su comportamiento, no realmente, en el fondo ella no podía culparle y si era sincera hasta le enorgullecía. Su hijo era igual de fiero que ella y más. Pero no podía negar que el llegar a casa, y ser recibida por las distintas personas invitadas a la fiesta de compromiso más no por su propio hijo, le había sido ofensivo y doloroso. 

—Lo siento, mamá. —Peter susurró contra su estómago desde su sitio. Habían estado conversando en el sillón de la biblioteca, Peter descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo y Mary le acariciaba el cabello con un libro en la mano libre, juntos recitaban poemas conocidos. 

Si bien Peter no había tenido la intención de faltar, no pudo escapar la tentación luego de recibir una invitación por parte de sus amigos, y un par de horas lejos de ejecutivos, conversaciones de trabajo y todas las expectativas sobre su persona eran consideradas bendiciones. 

A Mary le cambió el semblante. 

Ahora Peter iba camino a disculparse con el señor Stark más sus piernas permanecían adheridas al suelo. Peter estaba aterrado. 

Él entendía lo que significaba aquel matrimonio; sus familias lo habían decidido desde antes que el naciera, cuando Howard y Maria Stark todavía permanecían con vida; preservar legados y cumplir sus palabras. Si, todo eso era importante pero que había con él. 

Nadie parecía importarle lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza más allá de sus estudios y sus futuras decisiones. Qué sería de Peter en todo esto? 

Peter estaba allí para ser las paces, pero en realidad lo único que cruzaba su cabeza era huir lejos y no volver aunque eso significase manchar la reputación y el nombre de su familia. Peter era mejor que eso. 

Decidido por fin, se encaminó a la sala conjunta más de cuenta nueva se vio congelado en su sitio al escuchar cómo el señor Stark conversaba o discutía por teléfono. 

—Estás segura que no hay manera de revertir esto, Pep? 

—No. Dentro de las cláusulas de Stark Industries, está claro que debes permanecer casado junto al heredero de la familia Parker. —Peter se asomó a la cocina y observó cómo el señor Stark, diferente a cómo le conocía, de jeans obscuros, una camiseta sucia y el cabello engrasado, como si no se hubiese duchado en varios días, se paseaba de un lado a otro con un aire nervioso. 

—Pero si solo es un niño! —Alzó las manos desganado y suspiró quedando apoyado sobre el mesón. —Vamos! Tiene que haber otra opción. —Stark abrió documentos y ojeó cláusulas, buscando alguna excepción. —Si tengo que estar casado, por qué no puedo solo casarme contigo Pepper? —Pepper, la señorita Potts rió con ganas y negó despacio. 

—Por muy divertido que eso sería, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es posible. No soy heredero de Parker’s and Co. 

—Es que acaso a nadie le importa que Peter apenas tenga veinte años? —masculló con frustración. —Cómo demonios me voy a casar con un adolescente? —A Peter se le obscureció el rostro al ser mencionado de forma tan condescendiente, él en definitiva era joven, pero no un bebé, ni mucho menos incapaz. Aunque por momentos se cuestionó si no sería la mejor opción. 

Si el señor Stark estaba tan en contra de toda aquella parafernalia casi tanto como él, Peter no debía tomárselo personal. 

—Cómo demonios van a obligarlo a casarse a esa edad, mucho menos conmigo? En que demonios estaba pensando Howard!? —Peter decidió dejar el anonimato y se adentró en la cocina dejando sobre la mesa el regalo que su madre le había entregado. 

—En dinero, señor Stark. —Tony se sorprendió de escucharle aún cuando Friday le había hecho saber que el muchacho había entrado a la Torre. Peter sonrió fugaz a la rubia frente a él gracias a la pantalla y regresó la atención al magnate. —Howard hizo un trato con mi padre por las patentes de distintas invenciones en Parker’s y qué mejor manera de asegurar el monopolio de la industria sino con un matrimonio arreglado. —Peter quedó sentado junto al hombre y Tony parpadeó desconcertado. 

—Qué haces aquí? —Peter le contestó como hace meses atrás él mismo había hecho, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto. 

—Un regalo. —Peter le entregó la botella de vino. 

—No deberías estar aquí. —Tony seguía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Era más que obvio que Peter estaba en igual de descontento que él, sino no habría razón para los desplantes y las desapariciones, pero ahora? Que hacía él allí? 

—Oh, señor Stark. —Sonrió despacio apoyando la mejilla con su mano y el codo sobre la mesa. —Yo no quiero estar aquí. 

Después de aquella tarde, Peter fue visto en la Torre Stark con frecuencia. 

* * *

Los medios bebían con ahínco de las apariciones públicas y escudriñaban atenciones ciegas, especulando si las demostraciones de afecto serían reales o que tan privada en verdad sería la nueva formaba pareja poderosa. 

El compromiso Parker-Stark resonó en todos los periódicos. 

Peter descansaba en el suelo con la espalda contra el sillón, sus largas piernas nuevas estaban al descubierto mientras él maniobraba esmalte de uñas y esperaba a que la mascarilla de su rostro cumpliese su efecto. 

Tony quedó parado seco ante la visión y una pequeña risa incrédula se le escapó. Cómo habían llegado a eso? 

Peter infló las mejillas escondiendo su vergüenza y sacó la lengua en dirección al mayor. 

—Oh, si, muy maduro, señor Parker. —Peter bufó y se negó a contestar siguiendo con su tarea. Tony le contempló por momentos y su sonrisa se ensanchó de orgullo escondido al reconocer las ropas del muchacho. 

Peter vestía una de sus camisetas viejas, de esas que de vez en cuando desaparecían de la ropa sucia después de una lavada luego que le informase al pequeño que podría usarlas para ir a clases en una mañana apurada, en lugar de luchar por encontrar algo decente que usar. 

Y un par de shorts altos de lencería con los que le había sorprendido luego de encontrarlos en su _carrito de compras_ por internet. Tony buscaba algo que regalarle al muchacho por su cumpleaños y Friday le mostró una opción que parecía ser la búsqueda más reciente en su ordenador. 

Caso contrario a cómo había imaginado la respuesta, Peter se enfureció al saber que había estado husmeando entre sus cosas y aún cuando la misma Friday se disculpó de su indiscreción inocente, a Peter le tomó dias perdonarle. 

Ahora Peter los usaba en ocasiones. 

Un par de pantaloncillos de seda con transparencias en los costados y un dobladillo de encaje negro que contrarrestaba el suave rosa pastel del frente, la elástica enmarcada por un coqueto lazo a nivel de su vientre, debajo de su ombligo. 

Aun cuando no era la primera vez que los veía, la reacción seguía siendo la misma. Tony nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquel muchachito rebelde con causa que había conocido hace un año podría ser tan camaleonico como su ropa. 

Tony le acarició el cabello y se abstuvo de besarle la frente al recordar el pegoste con el que había decorado su cara y Peter sonrió. 

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que después de aquella lejana tarde, formarían una amistad cordial que luego de conversaciones a media noche sobre robóticas, química y malas bromas sobre ciencia, sería una relación amena y sobre protectora. Ellos no se lo hubieran creído. 

Tony pudo corroborar lo que Peter decía. Richard y Howard habían asegurado el mantenimiento de ciertos inventos y sus patentes gracias a aquel matrimonio. Pero más allá de la genialidad empresarial, Tony fue sorprendido por la inteligencia y la capacidad del ingenio del muchacho, siendo testigo de cómo parte de dichas patentes fueron creadas por Peter. 

Tony y Peter llegaron a la conclusión que no había salida fácil y el matrimonio debía ser real o al menos podrían engañar a los espectadores. En ningún momento se dijo que el heredero de los Parker debía tener un anillo en su dedo. Solo con anunciar a los medios el furor sería creíble. 

Peter comenzó a refugiarse en la Torre luego de ser acorralado por periodistas en una salida con sus amigos. 

—Tony! —Él se sorprendió de escucharle hablar con familiaridad, siendo Peter, siempre había un dejo de respeto y distancia en su cordialidad. —Necesito ayuda. —Happy le recogió de donde se encontraba sin chistar. 

Y si Peter defendía a su futuro y lejano esposo con convicción y fuerza, eso solo lo hacía más entrañable al público. 

* * *

—Algún día nos casaremos, cierto? —Preguntó Peter inseguro. Tony había estado lejos por un viaje de negocios y se sorprendió de encontrarle en su habitación, escondido bajo sus sábanas y en profundo sueño; Peter tenía su propia habitación en la Torre. Tony alejó los mechones rebeldes de su rostro y asintió despacio, el aire cuidadoso que les rodeaba no era común. Había cierta seriedad en la forma como Peter le preguntaba, atrás quedaban los juegos, las bromas y el sarcasmo. Ahora hablaba con el corazón. 

—Solo si eso quieres. —Uno de los temores de Tony se había convertido en atrapar al joven Parker en la maraña de su vida, el chico no tenía porque simplemente moldearse a su ritmo, a su trote; Peter merecía tener una vida con o sin Tony. 

Peter abrió los ojos en impresión al reconocer la pose que el hombre tomaba y la pequeña caja de terciopelo que descansaba entre sus manos. 

El último proyecto secreto de Tony en su laboratorio era en anillo que ahora descansaba en su dedo. 

Peter le besó con inocencia y confianza, le besó con ansias de más. Y Tony le respondió con el primero de muchos. 


End file.
